The past, the present and the future
by chocolatesgal
Summary: "Where is my husband?", Guy stared up at his future self, with a confused look as future Shezow paced around his room, screaming frantically at him. "Your husband?" Guy asked. "Yes, yes, you know, Maz, your best friend, Guy, he's your husband," Warning for some romance.
1. Chapter 1

" Where is my husband?!", Guy stared up at his future self, with a confused look as future Shezow screamed frantically at him.  
" Your husband?", Guy asked. " Yes, yes, it's Maz, your best friend, Guy, he's your husband," 

(5 MINUTES EARLIER)

Guy Hamdon flopped down on his bed. Man, what a tired day, he thought, can't believe that the last day of school was so tiring, but, hey at least there's no more school for another 3 months. He rolled up suddenly, as he heard, his best friend, Maz running up the stairs to his bedroom. Finally, nothing like some good old video games to kickstart the holidays.

"Guy! Guy! Wanna play the new Shezow video game? Dude, that's so cool, you have your own video ga...," Maz stopped halfway as he saw a huge whirlpool looming in front of him.

"Dude, why did you stop? What's...oh," he followed Maz's gaze and turned around behind him, a whirlpool was slowing turning purple to pink and out came Shezow, an older Shezow. She looked around the room, and spotted Guy and Maz.

" Where is my husband?!", Guy stared up at his future self, with a confused look as future Shezow screamed frantically at him.

" Your husband?", Guy asked. " Yes, yes, it's Maz, your best friend, Guy, he's your husband,"

" Are you really Shezow? And dude, Maz is my best friend, yes, but definitely not my 'husband', " Guy stared back suspiciously.

" I'm your future, Guy. Sorry, he's not your husband yet, but isn't he your boyfriend already?" Shezow looked at Guy and Maz. Maz, who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke, " Guy, of all the weird things that happened since you became Shezow, this is definitely the weirdest,"

"No kidding, and look, future Shezow, he is not my husband or my boyfriend okay?

"I don't believe you guys," Shezow shook her head, and with that, she knocked Guy back against Maz, both of them falling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

(PREVIOUSLY)

"I don't believe you guys," Shezow shook her head, and with that, she knocked Guy back against Maz, both of them falling on the floor. -

(AND NOW)

Somehow, Guy was in a strange position now, his whole body was flat against Maz, perhaps it's pure instinct, but his arms were wrapped around Maz's shoulders and from an outsider's view, it looked like he was straddling him. The worse was that a blush was beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Dude, you okay?" Maz looked up to his bud and saw that he was definitely not okay, and moved away from him. He regretted this instantly, Guy's warmth slowly fading away.

"Huh, I guess you were right," Shezow looked softly at them, "but you will be wrong soon enough,"

"Of course, I'm right, and you are lucky you are me or you will get this for pushing me!" Guy indicated his fist, angry that he was still blushing and said," First things first, why are you here? And what about future Maz?"

"Maz is missing," Shezow looked down sadly, " We were having se..erm..together when he said he was tired, which was unlike him. So we slept and when I woke up, he was gone. I tried looking for him everywhere, but I had a suspicion that Megamonkey and Coldfinger are behind this. He mentioned he saw the shadow of them the other night,"

"Megamonkey and Coldfinger?! I'm umm, assuming that you slept together, right?" Guy shifted uncomfortably on his toes.

"Yes, we umm, never mind. What's your point?" Shezow reddened at the thought of explaining the details of her life with her younger self.

"Point is, wouldn't have you have realised when Maz was gone? I mean, he kicks in his sleep and no, I know this from our sleepover," Guy quickly explained.

"You should know that Maz stopped kicking after we were together. The last we saw of Megamonkey and Coldfinger were when we were your age, I'm assuming they somehow knew how to travel back in time to stop us from defeating them. Thus, I arrived here. I'm guessing that you won't see them for a few days, so can I rest somewhere? Time-travelling is tiring," Shezow yawned and strode to his bed and slept.

"Wow that was fast," Maz shook his head, "C'mon Guy let's leave her alone. We need to talk,"


	3. Chapter 3

Shezow opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in Maz's arms. "MAZ! YOU'RE BACK! And what are you doing, Maz?" Shezow poked Maz playfully.

"I'm hugging you tightly, that's what. I find that I can only talk to you in your dream. And I miss you," he kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"Miss you too. And where are you? I couldn't find you so I time-travelled back to see our younger selves," Shezow leaned back on Maz's chest, missing the touch of him already. She knew she is a superhero and he is only an average guy but she always felt safe and protected in his arms.

"To ask them to help? I'm not sure where am I, all I know is that Megamonkey and Coldfinger somehow teamed up and trapped me in this dark cell. I couldn't see anything or do anything. It's so weird,"

"I knew it! But why?" Shezow wondered, "Why not me? I'm the threat,"

"You and your female intuition. I think that they are using me as bait. They know about us anyway. They want you to come and defeat you. Be careful, Guy, I know you too well and I know you are going to save me anyway so please be careful," Maz grabbed Shezow gently by her chin and kissed her softly. Shezow responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his dark hair.

* * *

"Why should you be worried? I'm Shezow, I'm she-mazing," Guy heard a woman's voice and turned around. What he saw was something he thought he would never see, his future self all curled up in Maz, future Maz, most likely, in his arms. They looked so intimate that Guy felt that he was intruding their personal space. But he was curious and slowly crept nearer, thankful that the room is not brightly lit.

" Huh, if you were so she-mazing you would have found me right now," Maz huffed lightly, but grinned at Shezow anyway.

"I have found you. You are here right now," Shezow playfully poked him in the ribs, "And where are we? Our bedroom?"

"You spent so much time here that you couldn't recognize it? Not that smart, are you? No wonder you couldn't find me," Maz teased her and brushed his nose against hers. "I suppose I have to remind you of the times we spent here then,"

"Oh no, Maz, don't tell me we are going to that right now when I can't find you in reality," Shezow stared at her husband.

"I didn't tell you anything. You just implied it," Maz wiggled his eyebrows at her, and gently kissed her lips, "Besides I haven't seen you more than a day and I want you," trailing his kisses slowly down her neck.

"You are incon-she-vable," Shezow moaned softly.

* * *

Guy looked in horror at the couple, is that what he and Maz would do in the future?, he thought. They looked deeply in love and sweet together, but what made Guy disgusted was that it was him with Maz. Guy walked away silently and hearing the moans from the couple made him quicken his footsteps.

"Guy! Yes! Guy!" Guy clamped his hand over his ears and found that the sound was getting louder, 'Guy! GUY! Wake up dude! We got a she-mazing new video game! Get up!" Guy felt his shoulders getting shaken and instantly sat up, colliding his head with Maz's. Both groaned and rubbed their heads. As he opened his eyes, he found how close he is to Maz and blushed. He couldn't seem to get that picture of the couple out of his head.

"Sorry Maz, I'm feeling tired right now. I'll play in the afternoon, okay?" and with that he slumped back into the couch, as Shezow was hogging his bed.

"Dude, I thought we need to talk" Maz started to speak, it was so weird, usually Guy was the one to wake him up, and he didn't even complain getting hit by the head. Maz stared at his friend strangely and walked out of the living room, trying to figure out his friend's weird actions.


	4. Chapter 4

(PREVIOUSLY)

"Dude, I thought we need to talk" Maz started to speak, it was so weird, usually Guy was the one to wake him up, and he didn't even complain getting hit by the head. Maz stared at his friend strangely and walked out of the living room, trying to figure out his friend's weird actions.

(AND NOW)

Maz strode into Guy's room, he'd spent so much time in his best friend's room that it feels like his own too. He sat down on the side of his bed, thinking about Guy's weird behavior. Unfortunately, he forgot about Shezow who was sleeping on the bed, who is also currently sliding her hands around Maz's waist, pulling him down to lie on the bed.

"What the..." Maz silently jumped and yelped, struggling to break free. But Shezow had an iron grip, who somehow remained blissfully unaware of her actions.

"Maz, mmmhmm you are so warm," Shezow mumbled in her sleep, wrapping both her arms around him. Maz couldn't breathe, every breath that Shezow took sent shivers down his spine, and his thoughts travelled to Guy's, thinking whether he has such an effect on him too, what?! no!, Maz broke out of his trance, dude, that's your best bud, he scolded himself. But try as he might, he couldn't, as it was Shezow who was currently snuggling herself to him, and she looked about the same as the Guy he knew, albeit older and certainly more feminine. He thought of the younger Shezow, fighting together as her sidekick, smiling at the moments he remembered, the smiles she gives when she won her battle and her laughter, when Maz made a funny joke. How he would love to see her smile again, which she didn't since future Shezow arrived.

Maz stopped his train of thought, Shezow was kissing him! Not on the lips though, she was gently kissing his neck, sucking and applying a gentle pressure on him, and Maz wondered why did it feel so good. Slowly, he began to close his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort being with Shezow.

* * *

Maz woke up as he felt that someone pushed away. "Maz?! What are you doing here?" He froze as he remembered what happened before he accidentally slept. Shezow was in a sitting position, looking confused and shocked.

"I umm, you umm," Maz stuttered, feeling embarrassed as he tried to explain what happened. As he told her, Shezow's cheeks flooded red. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, I was tired," Maz lied weakly, and Shezow knew it too.

"Thinking about Guy, huh?" she said softly, which Maz could only weakly nod.

"Don't worry about it, Guy likes you too, well eventually," she cringed, remembering her initial refusal of being close to Maz. "I know you like him, so be patient and he will tell you one day,"

"I just want to stop being so confused, and I think this feeling's one-sided," Maz sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Tell you what, maybe I can show you, that Guy really likes you,"

"How can we do that? Tie him up and question him? He can break free,"

Shezow shook her head and held her hand out to him," Trust me on this". Maz stared and the hand and slowly accepted it, "I must be she-riously crazy to believe you,"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm Shezow" she replied back.

"Yeah, but all of Guy's ideas are pretty crazy,"

"I've matured," Shezow tiredly said and concentrated her mind, "Sheila, I want you to send me back to the day when we last defeated Megamonkey,"

"You still have Sheila? Why time-travel again?" Maz looked confused.

"Of course, Sheila's been she-mazing all this years anyway. And that moment was important," Shezow answered back while scanning the room for an opening,"Jump!" she suddenly said and grabbed Maz along with her, back into the past, or rather Maz's future.

* * *

Ouch, that was Maz's first thought as he opened his eyes, he presumed that he landed on something hard, and slowly got up. "What.."

"Shhh," Shezow was alert and whispered to him, "We must not be seen. Hide here," Maz dumbly followed her and asked again,"What and why are we outside?" He looked around and saw Megadale in ruins. There was an eerie atmosphere circling around them.

"Look here," Shezow prompted him and he warily followed her gaze. His eyes widened imperceptively at a sight he never thought he will see.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this involves a lot of random time-travelling and stuff, and each chapter is really short. I want to know whether you guys prefer me to have lots of short chapters that are uploaded quickly or long chapters that might take a while? Please please review and let me know which one do you prefer? Thanks again for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

(PREVIOUSLY)

"Look here," Shezow prompted him and he warily followed her gaze. His eyes widened imperceptibly at a sight he never thought he will see.

(AND NOW)

There, in the middle of all the debris, was Shezow and Maz. Shezow was crying uncontrollably, yelling Maz's name. Maz was lying on her lap unconscious, an ugly scar with blood dripping on his chest.

'Maz! Maz! Wake up! I am calling you! Just get up!", Shezow screamed and sobbed and shook Maz. "I don't want you to die like this, not knowing that I really love you. You are too young to die. And I need you. A lot Maz," she sobbed quietly and she stopped yelling.

"Please Maz," and Maz, hiding behind the bushes, widened his eyes even more as he saw Shezow gently cradling his face and pressing her lips to Maz's, her tears flowing down her face as she continued kissing him like this is the last time, which actually seems to be so.

Suddenly she gasped, "Maz? Maz?" as Maz slowly moved his hand to touch her cheek and returned the kiss.

* * *

"Maz, time to go. You have seen enough," beckoned future Shezow as she grabbed him back to the present. He couldn't help but hear him say "I love you Guy" just as the whirlpool dissolved behind him, his last image of Shezow and Maz embracing.

* * *

"Ughh" groaned Maz as he landed on his face, wincing at the impact his face made with the floor and slowly got up.

"You know why did I show you that scene?" future Shezow asked as she managed to land quite gracefully, having gotten used to time-travelling.

"No. What am I supposed to know?" Maz shook his head as he massaged his cheeks. Man, the impact was hard. "I was going to die and Shezow was crying,"

"Yes, but why was she crying? She, or rather I, never cries, except for the time when I got super-empathy," Shezow looked at Maz, searching where is he that clueless. Holy Shezow, her Maz was never that dim-witted, she thought.

"I don't know. She did say she liked me... oh, I get it. She likes me! Guy actually likes me!," Maz widened his eyes at the obvious epiphany. "This is she-mazing!"

"Yes, at least you know your answer. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna win her over," Maz pumped his fist and strode out the room determinedly.

"That's my boy," Shezow said softly, missing her own husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Guy Hamdon was snoring contently when he was awoken by his best friend. Maz was shaking him to get up.

"Guy! Guy! Wake up!"

"Dude, this is deja vu. You were doing the exact same thing just one hour ago," Guy sleepily turned his back to him.

"She-yeah. That's why you need to wake up now. You never take naps,"

"Well I would have gotten my rest and have woken up now if someone didn't wake me up earlier," Guy threw his blanket over his head, and desperately tried to sleep again.

"But Guy, wake up. Someone's robbing the banks again," Maz lied.

"What?! Dude, you should have told me sooner," Guy jumped out of bed and wondered out loud," Hmm, I wonder why my She-SP isn't tingling. You go, girl!" A pink flash of light surrounded him and there in his place stood Shezow, ready for action.

"Dude, why are you staring at me like that?" Shezow noticed Maz's gaze and squirmed under the attention.

"I hate to break it to you, Shezow. But there's no crime. I lied to make you wake up," Maz coughed silently and looked at Shezow. Boy, was she fuming.

"Maz! What is up with you lately? You know how angry I get when I don't get to sleep!" Shezow growled and took a step forward, preparing to tackle his friend. "You don't want me to hurt you,Maz,"

"I know you don't. I'm important to you" Maz tried to block her punch and managed to grab her arms," Very important," Maz grabbed Shezow by the waist and leaned forward.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Shezow's anger dissipated, replaced by fear and confusion. What's Maz talking about? Of course, he is important, Maz is his best friend.

"Shezow," Maz whispered her name as he gently touched her cheek, slowly tracing her lips.

"Maz! Dude! Let go!" Shezow wanted to push Maz away using her super strength but daren't do it as it might physically hurt him. Which was why he proceeded to yell in his face. "Maz! I sai.." Maz pressed his lips against Shezow's, wishing that Shezow could love him now.

He couldn't wait any longer. Ever since Guy first turned to Shezow, he wanted to say that Guy was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, more beautiful than Kelly, that's for sure. Sure, he might have had a crush on Kelly at first, but she was too serious for her own good, making Maz wish that she would be more like Guy, her twin. And when Guy turned to Shezow, he didn't know what to do.

Tell him he looked pretty? Guy would definitely punch him. Man, the thought was so funny at that time. A straight dude falling for his best friend dressed like a girl? That was one of the most she-diculous things he had ever thought of. Which was why he laughed out loud when Guy first showed to him he was Shezow.

"Dude that's she-larious. Totally incon-she-vable," Maz snorted with laughter and placed his hand on Shezow's shoulder.

Now, although he still laughed in his mind and the weird thought, he had learned to accept it. Guy was the only person that understands him, and a female Guy is beautiful and the girl of his dreams. He pressed harder against her as he kissed, gripping her tightly around the waist.

"No dude. I'm sorry," Shezow pushed Maz away, and ran away from the room, leaving a sad Maz standing there alone, gazing at where Shezow stood at the kiss.


End file.
